The Way of the Heylin
by AHAV
Summary: Chase has a plan to turn Omi to the dark side.How will the Xiaolin Dragons be able to defeat evil after the chosen one changes sides?
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

The Way of the Heylin

It starts with a plan of Chase Young to put Omi on his side.After a showdown Raimundo says some bad things to Omi and an argue between the two starts, however things may be not as they seen...

Chapter1-Entering the Dark

A few days after the leader of the Xiaolin monks was chosen…On Chase Young´s domain:

**Wuya**-_Chase how come all your plans are failing? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest one around_

Wuya was clearly taunting Chase who was calmly sat on his throne.

**Chase**-_My great plan of ruling the world or destroying all good may not have worked, but I still have not put my definitive plan to turn Omi to our side on the road._

Chase said neither taking the taunt nor losing his cool. The witch was not pleased to hear him talking about Omi again, however she got interested in the plan.

**Wuya-**_So, what will you do?_

**Chase**-_For this plan I requested the help of the one who turned me to the Heylin.Hannibal Roy Bean._

Meanwhile in the Xiaolin temple

**Dojo**-_A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself  
_  
With this the monks gathered around Dojo to hear what was it this time.

**Dojo**-_It's the Chi charger, it strengths one the most recent of the person's emotions, it can be very dangerous if misused._

**Raimundo**-_Then we just gotta make sure Jack Spicer doesn´t gets it_.

**Clay**-_Yea if he does it will be the same as if a dog was given a toilet._

The Xiaolin monks then got on Dojo´s back and flied away of the temple, they reached a place who was well known by Raimundo, his hometown.

**Dojo**-_I am positive it is there._

Dojo pointed to the statue of Christ, on its head was the Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo jumped to get it and picked it, however he was struck by Jack Spicer´s jackbots and Jack got hold of the Shen Gong Wu.While Raimundo was falling Jack was escaping flying.  
**Jack**-_It was never too easy Xiaolin losers, bye bye._

If it was anyone else who would be falling there, Omi would be helping by now, but Raimundo could save himself out of this since he is wind.

**Omi**-_Orb of toonami ice.  
_  
Omi froze Jacks almost by complete, letting only his hands left and the Shen Gong Wu fell again in the top of the statue, then he jumped to get the Chi Charger, however at the moment he did, Hannibal had his hands on the Wu too.(At this moment Raimundo was already on Dojo´s back with the other monks.) 

**Omi**-_Hannibal Roy Bean!I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my orb of toonami against your Moby Morpher the game will be mountaineering on the statue, whoever gets on the top first wins._

**Hannibal**-_Accept._

**Omi and Hannibal-**_Xiaolin Showdown!   
_The scenario changes and the statue now has several obstacles and two very large ropes leading to the top.  
**Omi and Hannibal-**_Gong Yi Tampi!_

The Showdown starts and both go up as fast as they can, however Omi is very better at this at Hannibal and has the advantage. But this would not last for long as Hannibal would turn into the more suitable form of a monkey and pass by Omi.

**Omi-**_Orb of Toonami!_

Omi started to freeze the rope down to up until it finally reach Hannibal and made him slip a lot back. "Damn"Hannibal thought at the moment, but then he jumped on Omi´s hope and started to pull it until Omi eventually fell.Before Omi could get back to the rope, Hannibal was already on the top.The Showdown end and Hannibal now had Omi´s orb and the new Shen Gong Wu in his hands.

**Hannibal-**_That was a very pleasant challenge I have to admit.Mwahahaha_

After the Showdown was end the monks backed to the temple, although no one blamed Omi he was feeling down for having lost the showdown, he took a little nap and somehow wasn´t bothered until the late night when everyone was sleeping, that was unusual, Omi would never go sleep so soon, that was more like Raimundo, and whenever Rai did so Master Fung would wake him up to do the chores or something.

**Omi-**_To compesate that I better go outside to train._

After half an hour of training he was surprised by one of his friends.  
**Raimundo-**_Hello Omi._

**Omi**-_Why are you wake up so late at night, I thought you liked to sleep at that time_.

**Raimundo**-_I am here to talk to you._

**Omi**-_What about, my most honorable friend?  
_  
For less than a second Raimundo´s face had a strange smile.

**Raimundo**-_It is about your defeat today, you totally screwed everything up, are you sure did not let him win on purpose?_

**Omi**-_What?I tried my hardest, he just looked me when I wasn´t caughting._

Omi was starting to get angry.Rai´s face had that smile again for a second.

**Raimundo-**_You mean he caught you when you were not looking…Hey Omi look at that.  
_  
When Raimundo said so pointing to something, Omi foolishly looked back and then Rai gave him a good kick in his butt, what made the bald little monk fall with the head in the ground, it was followed by other two kicks and a strange red beam Omi did not notice. 

**Raimundo**-_You better not fail again, and remember that this has not happened if you know what is good for you.  
_  
When Omi got up, ready to unleash his fury on Raimundo he wasn't there anymore, but he knew where to find him to teach him a lesson.

**Omi**-_Just because he is the leader he thinks he can do anything he wants.I am gonna show him something._

Few minutes later, at Chase´s lair.

**Hannibal-**_I did as you said, disguised myself as the dragon of wind to anger him… he was so easy to anger with the Chi Charger.They are probably fighting by now._

_  
_**Chase-**_Good, thanks for your help, with this you honor the promise for why I gave you the Moby Morpher.  
_

Of course Hannibal only did that because he liked to cause chaos, or else he would not honor anything…Chase knew that, now his plan was almost complete.But Hannibal also had a plan of his own, but that was for later…

Chase´s thoughts:"I gave Omi hate and anger, now only two steps left…And Omi will swear his loyalty for me.And as a bonus I may get to break their union"

At the temple an argue was starting to run wild.

**Omi**-_You are the worst leader ever, I may have had my hand kicked bad, but you should not talk like that to me_  
**Kimiko**-_What did you do to him Rai?  
_**Raimundo**-_I did not do anything, he is inventing all that up because he was secretly jealous of me being the leader.And still can´t get a slang right_

**Clay**-_No offense Rai, but you are the one who usually does the cheap play.  
_**Raimundo**-_That is true but I am not the one who is doing it this time_.  
**Omi**-_Liar, Wudai Neptune Water._

Omi started to attack Raimundo.

**Raimundo**:_Wudai Star Wind._

And he striked back, and the fight started to run wild and damaging the temple.

**Kimiko**-_I don´t know what Rai did, but I guess we should stop that._  
**Clay**-_I guess our little friend has gone a bit mad there, lets call Master Fung, he will know how to stop them._

Soon Fung would be there to see the temple all broke up around and the two monks fighting.He was very surprised and angry, but he hide that, at this time the more important to serve as a guide for the monks.

**Master Fung-**_Omi, Raimundo stop that right now if you don't want to go back to be Xiaolin apprentices.  
_  
He actually was not serious, but that was the only way to make them stop fighting at the moment. 

**Master Fung-**_Raimundo,I am very sad with you for being the one in the argue, a leader is supposed to bring a team together and not to tear it apart._

**Raimundo-**_But…  
_

**Master Fung-**_Silence!  
_

Fung showed his anger, the last time Raimundo had saw those eyes on Fung was when the temple was being attacked by Mala Mala Jong and he came, that made Rai feel bad.

**Master Fung-**_And you Omi, it saddens me much more to see such anger on your innocent eyes, I order you and Raimundo to go think about what you have did now!Kimiko and Clay, thank you for coming, but since they have to think about it you gotta do the chores, and the first is cleaning this mess._

That was a very unpleasant for all of them, they felt it in different ways but no one could say it was just, Master Fung was just really sorry for having Clay and Kimiko to do all the chores while the other simply think, but that had to be done…At least he thought so.

A few moments later…

Kimiko-_I can´t believe we gotta do all the chores while they rest, what the hell did Raimundo do to Omi?_

Clay-_I don´t know what it was, but that anger from Omi was sure not just from something Rai could do, I guess there is a secret within the chest._

Kimiko-_Do you mean you think Omi was really jealous of Rai? Even if it was so he would not fight him only for that._

Clay remained silent for a moment, he was siding with Rai in that matter, but if he talked something he could only make it worse by making another argue.

Clay-_Never mind Kimiko, when we finish the shores go talk with Omi and try to know why he is angry, I guess he will hear you better than me, I will talk with Rai and try to pull something out of him._

Kimiko-_Good idea._

When she finished her shores Kimiko would go talk with Omi, she went outside and started to search for him, she looked all over the temple but did not find anything.  
"Maybe he is somewhere close to here" She thought, and then went outside the temple to search for him, but could not find him in the surroundings.

Kimiko-_Where are you Omi?_

That is when she thought of the close forest there, there was a chance she could find him there, and that was the right guess, soon she found Omi, but she was talking with someone, that voice…It was Chase Young.She hid behind a tree without making a sound to overhear the talk.

**Chase-**_Omi…Now you see you can´t live with Raimundo, come with me, you will find a better place on the Heylin side, I even will become the leader of my tigers._

Saying so, Chase hoped he could make Omi feel the temptation to be a leader…He was mostly right, however there was still one obstacle, Omi´s righteousness.Of course Chase knew what Omi would say if that was the last obstacle between Omi and the Heylin.

**Omi-**_I…I can´t… you are evil, and I can´t betray Kimiko and Clay.  
_

Chase was expecting the saying he is evil part, but he did not expect the other to happen, it meant that there was something else on the way…He could only think of one way.

**Chase-**_If you join me now, I promise…I will not rule the world until you can convince them to our side.It won´t be that bad, we can all be good friends._

**Omi-**_I…_

That was it, all Chase had to do now was to say him to give it a try and when Omi finally enjoys the evil it would be definitive.

**Chase-**_Come with me and give it a try…I promise you won´t regret._

**Omi-**_……Okay I will see how it is to be on your side._

Chase´s thoughts:"Now I have to do is to make him enjoy it…And in time, the Heylin will rule and the prophecy will be done(again)." __

  
Kimiko put her hands on his mouth to hide the surprise sound she would do by hearing all that, and soon Omi and Chase would be away from there…

Chapter Two-On the other side of life

Then Chase and Omi went to Chase's place, passing by the tiger mouth and entering further Chase led Omi to a room that was pretty much a small coliseum, the spot where they entered from was like where the emperor would sit to wait the fights, however, in that place it served for Chase to give the orders to his soldiers who usually were down on the down part sparring, training and other stuff.

**Chase**-_Omi, as I promised this place will be yours and you will be their leader, you will give my direct orders to them and give some of your own. Doesn't that looks amusing?_

However, the dragon of the water was not happy with that, now that his anger against Raimundo had diminished he was missing his friends(except for Raimundo), even Master Fung.

**Omi**_-…I don't think this is the right place for me…  
_  
Those words were unpleasant to Chase, although Omi had given in and came with him, it was not going the way he wanted. Maybe if he showed him that his friends did not care for him after he disappeared it would help his plan, but if the opposite was proved…It was too risk to tell Omi to look at the crystal ball with him, he had to do something else.

**Chase**-_What about you try training a bit in the arena? I know you will get far more strong if you do_

**Omi**-_It is not that, I am missing the temple, and my friends._

**Chase**-_I know you will learn to like this place more than the temple…And well your friends may join you with time, you just got to be patient.  
_  
"Just I as suspected, because of his nature it will be hard to keep him on my side, I must make him drink the Lao Mang Soup, but first he will need to want the power." Chase thought.  
**  
Chase**-_Omi why don't we talk about Raimundo? I have seen how he treated you, and then he just pretended it was nothing._

Chase was trying to make Omi feel hate,that worked once and could work again.

**Chase**-_And then, your friends did not protected you while you were fighting, instead they wanted to get you in trouble and called for Master Fung.  
_  
**Omi**-_You are lying…_

**Chase**-_Omi, was worried with you and saw everything…Even Master Fung did not approved what you were doing, but it was the right thing you should do when someone threatens you._

At that moment, Omi felt hate for his friends, Chase took this opportunity and cautiously to not be seen he used the Chi charger on Omi.

**Chase**-_You know Omi, if you drink the Lao Meng Soup now, you will have power to revenge on them…If they really are your friends they will join you later._

Chase got the evil soup out of his sleeves and handed it to Omi, in the fury of hate,

recklessly drank it all.Chase Young´s plan was complete in its complete perfection now, nothing could change that the chosen one was now a Heylin in heart.In respect of the water dragon Chase did not laugh all the joy he felt at that moment but gave a wicked smile, it would not matter since Omi was with the eyes closed while drinking the soup.

The now Heylin warrior opened his eyes, half of it became red and the dots on the forehead once again changed its position

**Chase-**_What you say…To show your friends your newfound power._

**Omi-**_That would amuse me the most_

They head out for the Xiaolin Temple…At this moment the Xiaolin monks were all trying to maintain polite while in the presence of Master Fung, but they had motives to argue about Omi, mainly now that they knew Omi went to Chase's side.

**Master Fung-** _This is bad news Kimiko, if Omi has turned to Chase's at his freewill it means that now, the forces of evil are far larger than good's, I hope he comes back to us._

**Raimundo-**_We have to go after him, standing here won´t do any good.  
_**Kimiko-**_So you can say all your anger on him again?  
_**Raimundo-**_How many times I have to say I didn't do anything to him, it was all in his mind._

Clay noticed both were going to argue and before Kimiko could respond he had to say something.

**Clay-**_It doesn't matters now, what matters for now is to look for Omi, and try to bring him back to us.  
_**Raimundo-**_Yeah Clay is right, latter we will see who is telling the truth.  
_**Master Fung-**_Raimundo, I would like Clay to be the leader for now, until you recover everyone's trust.  
_  
Raimundo was very pissed with all that, but he knew Master Fung was right this time, and agreed, however not saying a word. They were about to go find Omi, however, he was already on the temple's door shouting. 

**Omi-**_Hey come out, I am here.  
_

The three went out of the temple, to find a more serious looking Omi, in the dark Heylin robes he weared when he became evil by losing his good chi, and the worst part of it, at the side of Chase Young. 

**Raimundo-**_Omi, what do you think you are doing, I don´t know what I have did to you, but I am sorry for that.  
_

**Omi-**_It is already too late for you Rai prepare to be finished.Heylin Ice spear._

Creating a sharp ice spear Omi rushed to Raimundo, who didn´t defended himself in time and it was blew away with a big cut wound that would bleed badly.

**Kimiko-**_Omi stop that, you don´t belong to the Heylin, you are a Xiaolin warrior._

**Omi-**_Sorry Kimiko, but not anymore…For you, unlike Rai, it is not too late, come with me to the Heylin side.  
_

**Kimiko-**_Are you nuts? Did Chase brainwashed you or something?  
_  
**Omi-**_If that is a no, then for now you are my enemy._

Omi rushed towards Kimiko to stab her with the spear, but Clay then blocked it with his hands covered by strong earth.Although the attack was blocked Omi continued to force against the earth dragon

**Clay-**_What has happened to you little friend? Now, it is not polite to fight a woman._

Omi answered with a roar, the skin around his eyes gained red scales for a moment, that is when Clay realized what happened to Omi.

**Clay-**_Omi you…Drank the Lao Meng Soup…_

The strength of the Heylin warrior of the water would finally win against the cawboy´s, and Clay would be cut deeply by the ice spear, fainting soon after.

**Kimiko-**_Now you went too far Omi! Wudai Mars, Fire!_

Kimiko then attacked Omi with four strikes which were evaded easily, then she picked Clay up (with difficult considering his weight) and started to run slowly.

**Omi-**_Even if you could run faster than me with that dead weight, do you think you could escape?_

_  
_Omi snapped his fingers and the Kimiko found herself surrounded by tigers.

**Kimiko**-_There is no way out._

Then a purple dimensional vortex appeared close to Kimiko.****

Raimundo_-Golden Tiger Claws._

From out of the vortex, Raimundo jumped out, followed by Master Fung and Dojo.

**Raimundo-**_Come on Kimiko lets get outta here.  
_

Quickly they all jumped on another of the tiger claws vortex and got far away from there.

**Chase-**_You fought well Omi._

Up in the sky, Hannibal was overseeing all this from the sky while in his bird, Ying-Ying

**Hannibal-**_Now that Omi is evil, maybe I can use him to get rid of Chase Young to me. Don't you think so Ying –Ying?_

The Xiaolin Warriors were not at…Jack´s room.Clay was still on the ground unconciouss.

**Kimiko-**_Why of all places did you choose Jack´s lair Rai?_

**Raimundo-**_Actually, whenever the world is about to end or to be ruled by someone or something we used his help and it worked, why not trying again now?…_

**Jack-**_Say what?_

Jack was sleeping close there, but hearing that made he wake up all of sudden. Master Fung was giving a strange look meaning disapproval to Raimundo.

**Raimundo-**_Come on you're gonna see.Hey Jack, Omi has become evil and totally badass, and he is gonna rule the world with Chase Young if we don't do anything. Why don't you help us?_

**Jack-**_No way I help you, Xiaolin losers.Hahaha_

Raimundo picks up the Ying yoyo and sends Jack Spicer to the Ying-Yang world, then do the same with the irritating Master Fung…Well not really, but that is what passed on his mind at this moment.__

**Raimundo-**_Well, if you don't help us now, you will never have a chance to rule the world.Will you?_****

Jack-_Okay, I will help you…A little._

Of course he would backstab them at the first opportunity.

**Raimundo-**_Well since we had no time, we could only take a few Shen Gong Wu._

Then Dojo got out of his ear a few Shen Gong Wu in mini size. Raimundo searched his pocket for the chopsticks

**Raimundo-**_Changing Chopsticks_

And the Shen Gong Wu backed to normal size, in all they had their Wudai weapons and their respective boosters, the golden tiger claws, the changing chopsticks, the ying yo-yo, the sword of storm, the fist of tebigong, the star of hanabi and the reversing mirror.

**Kimiko-**_We had way more Wu than that Rai._

**Raimundo-**_Yeah, I should've let the tigers eat you while I picked all the Wu, fine._

Then Clay woke up.

**Clay-**_What are we doing on Jack´s place?_

**Kimiko-**_Hiding_

**Clay-**_Jack where is the fridge?  
_

**Jack-**_Right there_

Distracted, Jack had pointed the direction to his fridge, what a mistake, Clay went directly to it and started preparing a little snack with everything on it.

**Jack-**_Hey that is food for a week._

**Clay**(already eating)-_That is why you are so slim_

**Dojo-**_Hey guys focus here we have to make a plan or something._****

Master Fung-_Actually, it is at times of chaos that the ability of resting may be most needed._


	2. The New OmiChapter 3

Well, that is the next chapter, hope you are enjoying it. I want honest reviews either you like it or don't so I can make it better :)

Chapter 3-The New Omi

That day, the Xiaolin Dragons slept soon, Master Fung said they should take a full rest, mainly because of their condition, Raimundo and Clay had wounds to heal, Kimiko had to relax, she was very disturbed to know that Omi had drink the evil soup, also she was the only one to sleep in a bed…Jack´s bed, Clay insisted she should be the one to sleep in the comfort since she was a lady.Jack accepted supposing he could steal all the Shen Gong Wu while everybody sleeps, but Master Fung stayed awake so he slept on the ground with the other two. As for Dojo, he said he would stay awake with Master Fung, but slept on the Master's shoulders. Meanwhile Omi was enjoying his newfound power…And his newfound evil. He was in the upper part of the arena watching the warriors fight, he was given command over them, but his mind was away from that, it was on the past.

"How foolish I was back then, wasting all my strength on fighting evil and hunting Shen Gong Wu, and even so damn Fung did not recognized me, instead he picked that unworthy Raimundo and that is not the worst of it, I just had accepted it…Next time I will show old Fung who is the best." It was something of that kind that was on his mind.

**Chase-**_You seem bothered, aren't you enjoying it?_

**Omi-**_No, Master Chase, your warriors fight in a most interesting way, I was thinking about when I was living in the temple. _

**Chase-**_Omi, you don't have to bother about it now…You have a better home now right here. Don't you think so? _

**Omi-**_Yeah it is most refreshing here, I was just thinking on when I will be able to kick Fung´s old back. _

**Chase-**_It makes me happy to hear that, but…_

_  
_Chase hears something breaking.

**Chase-**_…Wait just a while Omi, I am going to see what is it. If you need anything just call  
_

Omi-_Yeah, whatever. _

A few time after Chase left the room, a small figure entered it.

Hannibal-_Hello, Omi. _

Omi-_Why are you here? I thought you and Chase were enemies.  
_

**Hannibal-**_And we are…But we had two interesting alliances…In the past…And in the present. _

Hannibal laughed after saying "present".

**Hannibal-**_And I am here to open your eyes a second time.  
_

**Omi-**_What do you mean by second time? _

**Hannibal-**_Well…We both know how blind you were when you had a soul, but now…Let´s say that the Moby Morpher is very useful when in the hands of the right person, and Chase Young asked that right person to help him call a certain monk to his side. _

If it was the last Omi that was hearing that, he would not understand what Hannibal meant, but that was not the case and he understand exactly what the bean meant, in a blink of eyes he would pick Hannibal with his hand and start to press him.

**Omi**_-So, you mean that it wasn't Raimundo back then, but you? You've got throat to say that eye to eye? _

Omi´s threatening would look better if he could get the slangs right.

**Hannibal-**_I am just here to make you open your eyes to Chase Young, he is not your friend, he is just using you, but I can be your friend. _

Omi did not said a word in a while and Hannibal thought he had got Omi to his side, but it was far from that.

**Omi-**_You are just trying to use me too. _

Omi looked down on the arena and threw Hannibal on the middle of the warriors.**  
**

**Omi-**_Tear him to pieces.  
_Omi´s thoughts:"I will just take Chase Young´s place when he doesn't have anything left to teach me, in the meanwhile I will just treat him as my master…The only good thing in knowing this is that I don't need to destroy Raimundo anymore." Omi thought

Chase got back in the room.

**Chase-**_Omi, why don't we go out and start spreading the darkness on the world? _

**Omi**_-I would like to train first, Master Chase. _

**Chase-**_Very well then, young warrior. There is one more thing I want to ask before.Would you swear your loyalty to me? _

Omi smiled trying to not laugh on Chase.

**Omi-**_Of course. _

Omi´s thoughts:"It is loyal to get rid of you when your time has already walked away(passed)"

And Omi went to train some moves with Chase until late night.

At early morning Master Fung woke Kimiko up.

**Master Fung-**_Sorry Kimiko, but a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, and you have to get it all by yourself, since it would be better if Raimundo and Clay take the day to heal. _

**Kimiko-**_Say what? Why don't you come with me for a change? _

**Master Fung-**_With power comes responsibility, and mine is taking care of the temple. _

**Kimiko-**_Hello? We already fled from the temple are you day-dreaming? _

**Master Fung-**_That is what I had written on my eyelids, I meant that I have to take care of the Shen Gong Wu, and of the wounded dragons. _

**Kimiko-**_Fine…Idleass_

She grumbled the last word in low voice. Then picked the golden tiger claws, the arrow sparrow and the cat´s eye draco(the wudai booster) and opened a portal to out of Jack´s room with the claws.

**Kimiko-**_You can't fly inside here, let's go Dojo.  
_  
**Dojo**(still sleepy)_-Yeah sure. _

The dragon jumped on the portal, then Kimiko picked Jack Spicer by his pajamas and kicked him to the portal, then jumped on it.They arrived just out of Jack´s place

**Jack-**Auch, w_hy did you bring me along with you?_**  
**

**Kimiko-**_To cheer and to complain, I mean, going alone is boring. _

**Dojo-**_Thanks for not considering me in. _

**Kimiko-**_Aw dojo, you know I don't mean that, it is just that you can't waste our time by talking while we move. You are a lovely dragon _

Actually she did not considered him at all, but saying that in the face was too mean. Then Dojo went to his oversized form and both hoped on the dragon, Dojo started flying. Kimiko opened the Shen Gong Wu scroll to see what was the new Wu.

**Kimiko-**_The Shen Gong Wu is the rainbow origami, it is a paper that turns into anything the user creates with origami art.  
_

**Jack-**_I want go back and wear my clothes. _

**Kimiko-**_You should have think about it before sleeping with pajamas. _

**Dojo-**_It is somewhere around here._

Dojo stopped in the middle of the ocean.

**Kimiko-**_Underwater? Wouldn't the Shen Gong Wu get all wet and become useless? _

**Dojo-**_I remember Dashi putting it into a box before giving it to me to hide._

**Kimiko**_-Fine, how will I go underwater without the Gills of Hamachi. _

**Jack-**_I could have deal with your problem if you waited until I could get a submarine. But you can't wait until I change my clothes…So I suppose you can't.  
_

Jack talked tauntingly.

**Wuya-**_Searching for something? _

Wuya was on the water showing the gills of Hamachi in her hands.

**Kimiko-**_Wuya! Golden Tiger Claws. _

Kimiko appeared on Wuya´s side and kicked the gills of Wuya´s hands, then picked it at the same moment than Wuya.

**Kimiko-**_Wuya! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my golden tiger claws against… _

**Wuya-**_Against my emperor scorpion. _

**Kimiko-**_The game will be fish hunting, whoever catchs the larger fish in forty seconds win. _

_Xiaolin Showdown. _

The scenario changed into a calm pool with no waves and with lots of fishes, also appeared behind Wuya and Kimiko two very large buckets. Both started to swim on the water, some fishes started jumping.

**Wuya-**_Emperor Scorpion!_

The scorpion drew the golden tiger claws out of Kimiko's hand and it came to Wuya´s

**Wuya-**_Too bad, but this match was decided before it started.Golden Tiger Claws!  
_

Wuya went deep in the water with the claws, then made another portal down there and kicked a big fish into it, then went back up.

**Wuya-**_Doubt you will catch a bigger one than that. _

Kimiko was in deep trouble now, her element was fire, she could not use her powers to get a fish.She tried to go down on the water, but Wuya appeared on front of her and with the golden tiger claws sent Kimiko to very high on the sky.

**Wuya-**_Sorry, but until you arrive here the remaining time of the challenge will be up. _

Wuya calmly sit on her giant bucket and wait until Kimiko fell on the water. When she did the showdown was over and Wuya would be holding the three Shen Gong Wu.

**Wuya-**_Thanks for the Golden Tiger Claws, now to get the other one.Gills of Hamachi. _

**Jack-**Haha, I guess you were not waiting for that.Looooser.

Kimiko jumped and kicked Jack on the water. She was already feeling bad for losing that easily, she did not had to hear that.

**Kimiko-**_Fine, let's go back Dojo, I have had enough._

**Dojo-**_Will you leave him? _

**Kimiko-**_Yeah, I don't know what Rai had in the mind to come to Jack, just leave him there. _

Dojo did not think through about it and just did as Kimiko said. When they were about to arrive Jack´s place was surrounded by Chase's tigers.

**Kimiko-**_Oh no! I have to help them. Dojo let's go down there. _

**Dojo-**_I can't.  
_

**Kimiko-**_Why? _

**Dojo-**_Too scared to move. _

**Kimiko-**_Dojo, if we don't do anything Master Fung is gonna be hold in a cell forever. _

**Dojo-**_Okay I will go a bit down until you can jump off, just don't pressure me.  
_

Inside, Clay and Raimundo were fighting back to back against Chase's warriors in human form.

**Raimundo-**_Blade of Nebula_

**Clay-**_Big Bang Boomerang._

And they would knock back a few warriors.Master Fung was completely surrounded and all he did was to evade the movements without giving a single attack.

**Raimundo-**_What is that for? Omi and Chase aren't even fighting. _

**Clay-**_They must think we are gladiators here for their amusement.  
_

**Omi-**_You hit in the eyes of the cow, I want to see when you will give up. _

**Raimundo- **_Bull's-eye. _

**Omi-**_Whatever. But if you surrender now and swear loyalty we will stop making amusement of your torment. _

**Raimundo-**_Really?I thought I had no chance anymore. _

**Omi-**_I changed my mind. _

**Raimundo-**_Then I swear…I will use your head as a football ball. _

After Raimundo shouted that, Omi jumped in front of him.He stared at him

**Omi-**_I would like to…_

Before he could end his saying Kimiko stormed inside.

**Kimiko-**_Wudai Mars Fire!_

_  
_The door fell and she busted in.

**Kimiko-**_Guys are you ok?_

Raimundo-_Kimiko, it is dangerous here, why you did not just run away? _

**Kimiko-**_As if I didn't know, you can't tell me what to do. _

**Omi-**_Now that you are all here, playclock is up.Heylin Neptune Ice! _

Omi's hands got covered by solid ice and he punched Rai straight in the face and the wind dragon fell in the ground.

**Omi-**_So, how it feels to swear something you can't do Rai? _

**Raimundo-**_It is said playtime for ya, Wudai Star Wind!  
_

Raimundo quickly got up and used the wind as a projectile to throw his body towards Omi, hitting his head in Omi's bigger head.

**Raimundo-**_I should not have aimed for that big head.I guess it really hurts me more than it hurts him. _

**Omi-**_Heylin Ice Prison. _

Omi started shooting beams of ice in Raimundo's feet, and they instantly freeze, the ice began to go up.

Omi-_It is over for you.  
_

Chase Young was blocking Kimiko's way, Master Fung was surrounded, Clay knew it was up for him to do something about it, he looked at the table and saw the remaining Shen Gong Wu, the changing chopsticks, the sword of storm, the fist of tebigong, the star of hanabi, the reversing mirror and the Ying yo-yo.Fine, he could either use the fist or the star of hanabi, but he got a better idea.

**Clay-**_Wudai Crater Earth. _

He attacked all the warriors in the way, then hurried to the Shen Gong Wu, picked one and threw to Raimundo.

**Clay-**_Rai, use that. _

Raimundo's body was frozen up to the chest, he still had his hand free, but few movement, even so he could get the Shen Gong Wu Clay threw. It was the Ying yo-yo.

**Raimundo-**_Good idea Clay.Ying yo-yo! _

And the yo-yo went towards Omi...When it touched its target Omi was sent to the Ying-Yang world.

**Raimundo-**_Yea!Now of he wants to come back he will turn good.  
_

**Chase-**_He will come back…But only after I bring both yo-yo to him.  
_

Chase snapped his fingers and some warriors backstabbed Clay. Since the dragon of earth focused too much on saving Raimundo he left an open spot and could not evade that. The attacks knocked him out.

**Raimundo-**_Clay!Damn I am froze. _

One warrior held Raimundo´s hand and stolen the Ying yo-yo to make sure he would not use it again.Kimiko was surrounded fighting against a dozen warriors, and with everything that happened her focus dropped and she was also backstabbed and then captured.

**Chase-**_Now, all that is left is taking down the old master.  
_

Chase turned into his dragon form and rushed to Fung who tried to fight Chase with Tai Chi, but it wasn't long until Chase knocked him out. After defeating Fung Chase turned back to his human form.One of his warriors would give him the Ying yo-yo.

**Chase-**_Now Rai…What about you staying with Omi while he's in that word so he doesn't get bored? _

**Raimundo-**_You mean you're going to…_

Chase-_Yeah!Ying yo-yo.  
_

And Rai was trapped in the Ying-Yang world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will be of the Xiaolin Dragons now? What will be the result of Omi and Rai being trapped in the Ying-Yang world? What has happened to Hannibal Roy Bean? Will Master Fung ever get into a showdown? What has happened to Jack Spicer? And the most important of all questions:Will I ever stopping making those questions or will I continue with them on the next chapter?

All the answers in the next episode :D…Or not.


	3. Raimundo struggles

Ok here are the answers ( at least most of them)

Disclaimer-Well I did not said it before but everyone should know that since it is a fanfic : "Insert basic disclaimer here".

Ok on with what matters

Chapter 4-Raimundo struggles

Raimundo was threw in that strange world where everything is mostly white and black. The home of all chi and of the chi monster, and also where he imprisoned Omi a while ago. Funny thing about all that is: Omi's ice somehow became easier to break and soon he freed himself from it.

**Raimundo-**_Damn what will be of me now?_****

Omi-_Simple, when Chase Young comes here to save me he will throw you out with only the Ying yo-yo and you will back with me at Chase's lair._

Raimundo had not noticed Omi's presence until then.

**Raimundo-**_Do you call that simple? I mean, what an amazing fate I have._

Raimundo talked with sarcasm.

**Omi-**_Good thing that you are happy with it, since you will have to live with it anyways_

Omi gave an evil grin.

**Raimundo-**_Looks like the part of you that did not understand sarcasm was not in your soul. Anyways, what stops me from beating you up and when Chase comes I stealing the ying yo-yo and everything turns the other way around?  
_

**Omi-**_You know it as much as I do Rai. You cannot defeat me.  
_

**Raimundo-**_Wanna bet?  
_  
Raimundo turned to Omi and boldly tried to punch him, but Omi just repelled Raimundo away. 

**Omi-**_Repel the beast!Come ahead Rai, it was so obvious you would attack now.If you fight me you better be ready for a most humiliating defeat._

Raimundo got up and both went in battle stance prepared for any move from the other._  
_

**Raimundo-**_You mean come on…Hey Omi what's your problem?  
_

**Omi-**What? 

**Raimundo-**I mean, I can't blame you for going to the Heylin side as I already did the same, but why did you drink that damn soup? Now you are just like not yourself anymore.

**Omi-**So you want to talk instead of fight? Maybe you are afraid of humiliation.

**Raimundo-**Fine, think what you want. Before you fight I would like to talk about it.

**Omi-**I was a fool, everyone could deceive me, but thanks to that, not anymore, now I know that one will get nothing on the Xiaolin side.

**Raimundo-**But you can't have any friends on the Heylin side. 

**Omi-**That is what you think, now that I know Chase had tricked me, I will push you and the others to my side. 

Raimundo for a moment regretted asking, it would be easier to fight Omi thinking the bald hated him. But he had to know how Omi feels 

**Raimundo-** Thanks for telling this Omi, now I will put some sense on your damn soulless head at force. Wudai Star Wind.

Raimundo started with a kick added with strong wind, Omi evaded but was pulled back and lost equilibre. Then Raimundo jumped and did the same trick again but with the other leg and now he just threw wind with it, the strength of the wind made Omi knee. Raimundo started floating with the air and pushed more air against Omi with the same trick but now with a couple punches, the Heylin warrior of the water finally fell.

**Raimundo-**Hey Omi, I started to notice it when I came here…I can pretty much use the orion formation powers by myself here. 

Then flying like if he was a super hero he went to strike Omi while he was in the ground, but was stopped by a wall of ice.

**Omi-**That will not save you from losing.

The wall transformed into spikes and hit Raimundo, that opened the wounds from the last battle and he started bleeding. He fell in the ground weakened. 

**Omi-**Already done Rai? I thought this was just the warm up.

Raimundo would end up letting a couple tears drop. Omi did not knew where did they come from but supposed they were from the pain or the humiliation, Raimundo covered them up in his arms while getting up, obviously weak after the last attack.

**Raimundo-**You just catch me off guard, not happening again.  
Raimundo instinctively tried to pull the blade of nebula but it wasn't there, he had dropped then before on the fight against those tigers. Hope was nowhere to be seem but he had to keep fighting. He created a big typhoon with his last strength and focused it towards Omi.

**Omi-**Is that the last trick you got in your collar?

Omi tried to block the typhoon with another wall of ice, but it didn't worked, he had underestimated the attack and was now being carried away by the strong winds.

**Omi-**What? I am being carried away… 

Seeing no other choice Omi's skin started to turn red.

**Omi-**You are going be most sorry by trying that.

Omi's body started to grow large, his dots would flash crimson while transforming. The power unleashed from the transformation suppressed Rai's typhoon to nothing. Omi became a strange dragon-like monster, spikes from the shoulders to the tail, point ears, red scales, his mouth was not as extended as most reptiles, but the sharp teeth were larger than the normal even showing outside with the mouth closed, his belly was orange and the dots would keep flashing crimson, just the sight of the creature Omi became made Raimundo spines to chill.

**Raimundo-**Uh…I am sure we can find some kind of peaceful way to deal with all this right? 

Rai would smirk hopelessly. Omi pierced his claws in Raimundo's wounds, he would faint almost at the instant. After that Omi came back to his human form.

**Omi-**That was far too easy. 

Meanwhile, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo and Master Fung, and Hannibal Roy Bean, as a matter of fact, would be in separate cold cells, guarded by a few warriors. Chase Young came to jails where they were in with the Ying and the Yang Yo-yo in the hands.

**Chase-**I guess you know what is going to happen now? 

**Kimiko-**Let me guess. Ten thousand years of darkness?

**Chase-**I mean to you…

Chase would then play with both yo-yo one in each hand.

**Clay-**Spit it out reptilian demon.

Chase pointed to Clay with his index finger.

**Chase-**Well, you and your friend will lose your good chi in the Ying-Yang world. 

Then he points to Dojo and Fung.

**Chase-**And you just be disposed of just like the bean. So wait for your bitter fate while I get my apprentice.

Chase united both yo-yo

**Chase-**Ying-Yang yo-yo. 

And then Chase jumped to the ying-yang world.

**Clay-**What now? We have been in this situation before but now I can't even see a tunnel from where light may come from. 

**Master Fung-**If you can't see hope maybe that is just because you are searching for the wrong thing.

**Kimiko-**Well, let's see our chances, I would not bet on Rai, can't see anyone from Chase's side getting us out here. Face it WILL NEVER GET OUT HERE.

Kimiko would pant a while after having another nerves attack…But maybe she was wrong, there was one person who could still help them…

**Random Fisherman 1**-I think he is a human 

**Random Fisherman 2-**But only someone with the brainsize of a fish would dive with those horrible pajamas.

**Random Fisherman** **3****-**Hey guys let's just poke him with a stick and see how it reacts.

**Fisherman 1 and 2-**Nice idea.

The fishermen started to poke an algae covered Jack with a stick

**Jack-**Someone help me!

**Fisherman 3-**Look it talks when we poke 

**Jack-**I want my mom.

…Maybe not. Back to the Ying-Yang world, a creature was observing all the commotion. Then Chase entered just in front of Omi.

**Omi-**Hello Master Chase. I was waiting. I already beat Rai to make it easier.

**Chase-**You did well once again Omi.

Chase split the yo-yo in two again

**Chase-**Ying Yo-yo.

Chase opened a portal out.

**?-**Wait.

**Chase-**Who's there?

A bald and slim man, whose skin was purely white wearing black shirt and pants, just like the colors of the world. His eyes were white and gave out a sad look.

**Yang-Yang-**My name is Yang-Yang and I was given the duty to not allow anyone to leave his Chi behind while unconciouss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would write more, but the thrill to leave people on suspense stopped me.

Will Raimundo lose his good chi and turn to the evil side? Will anyone be left on the Xiaolin side? Will the fisherman realize that Jack is just a crybaby who fell in the water? Is Yang-Yang Ying Ying's sibling? Will Master Fung ever get into a Xiaolin Showdown? Will Jack ever see home again? Will Wuya be more participant? Will Omi someday understand sarcasm? And last but not less important : Am I obsessed with evil?

Some of those answers on the next episode and even more questions to come :D 


	4. Chase's flaws

Chapter 5-Chase's flaws.

**Chase-**_Yang-Yang…So you must be Ying-Ying's sister, I have heard of you from Hannibal once, but he said all you did was hide in the dust._

**Omi-**_But how can it be possible? He is a man. I am most confused._

**Chase-**_She can change her shape when in this world, be careful to not be deceived by the appearances._

Omi's thoughts: "Most funny having you talking about deception after all you did"

Chase changed to his dragon form and then rushed to attack Yang-Yang. He catch the neck with his claws and put his face near her face.

**Chase-**_Do not get in our way!_

**Yang-Yang-**Brush your teeth!  


Chase started to press Yang-Yang's neck, but she would transform into a snake, escape it and then back to the old man form.

**Omi-**_Let's see if I get it, this Yang-Yang is trying to stop us from throwing Raimundo on the normal world while he is not unconscious. But why so?_

**Chase-**_Just like the Chi creature who hunts for chi, this one tries to protect sleeping people in this world, they say that sleeping here is a sacred time and should be stopped by no one. No big deal_

**Yang-Yang**_-So… if you insist on it I will need to fight you._

**Chase-**_As if you had a chance._

They started to fight, both using Chase's moves with weird names, somehow Yang-Yang knew them all. However it was clear that Chase had the advantage. 

**Chase-**_Just copying me won't win it._

Yang-Yang transformed into a steel bird in the same size as Chase and went towards him, her body was glowing with a silver light and one could really feel the power emanating. But Chase just blocked it bare-handed as it was nothing and threw Yang-Yang miles away(if one could say there is something like a mile in the Ying-Yang world.) then he backed to his human form.

**Chase-**_Finished, now where were we? Ah! Throwing Rai out here. __Ying yo-yo._

Chase created a portal and kicked Raimundo out by it.

**Chase-**_Now our turn._

Chase merged the yo-yo together again and then opened another portal out the Ying-Yang world which was used by him and Omi to come out. When they arrived in the prison they had a surprise: The guards beaten up, and the cells broken…Except for Hannibal's who was still there.

**Chase-**_Who did that?  
_

Chase shouted at the bean

**Hannibal-**_Isn't it obvious? Who else is almost as strong as you, and has hundreds of spears?_

**Omi-**_Guan!_

**Hannibal-**_How clever, no one could guess._

**Omi-**_I am most smart._

**Chase-**_You know little monk it was sar…Never mind, we have to hunt Guan back. They may be nothing compared to us now, but we can't ignore the possibilities._

**Omi-**_What about Rai?_

**Chase-**_He may be fainted, but he surely lost all his good chi, so we can persuade him later when we come back.  
_

Then Chase and Omi leave to go behind the fugitives. After he leaves a red haired witch enters the cells

**Wuya-**_And again Chase leaves a flaw in his plans…Maybe he has lost it to the temper  
_

**Hannibal-**_Wuya, get me out of here._

**Wuya-**_I guess I would rather go with the strongest flow…And well yours is not anywhere close to the strongest at this point._

Wuya started approaching Raimundo, but was surprised by a dimensional black and white portal, and from it a bird with all the feathers silvers would emerge, the basic features were very alike Ying-Ying's, but the face was calm like the bird of the paradise. Then it landed on Raimundo's shoulder.

**Hannibal-**_That is…Yang-Yang…I thought you were struck on the Ying-Yang forever rotting on the dust._

**Yang-Yang-**_Actually, now that I failed my duty I guess I should follow the prophecy and be the boy's companion in order to find my true destiny._

The bird gave a glare to Wuya.

**Hannibal-**_Only the weak can't find their own fate and follow prophecies to find their fate._

**Yang-Yang-**_…I can't deny I am weak._

**Wuya-**_Fine so get off Raimundo's shoulder so I can wake him up and persuade him to help me._

**Yang-Yang-**_No, the sleep is sacred._

**Wuya-**_If I had my powers you would be fried chicken._

Wuya tried to catch the bird that was interfering, but there was an invisible barrier stopping her.

**Yang-Yang-**_ …I am weak not defenseless._

**Wuya-**_Where have I heard that before?_

**Yang-Yang-**_Now before he wakes up, I must give his chi back…_

Yang-Yang took behind her wings a bottle with Rai's chi and made him drink it all.

**Yang-Yang-**_Now everything is as it is supposed to be…_

Then Raimundo woke up to see himself in Chase Young's personal prison, with Wuya in his front, and Hannibal a cell, at a first glance he did not noticed the bird in his shoulder. 

**Raimundo-**_Woah I am back here, that means I must've become evil…Uh…Why don't I feel evil?  
_

**Yang-Yang-**_That is because I helped you._

Raimundo looked at his right shoulder to see a silver and peaceful bird.

**Raimundo-**_Woah a talking bird!_

**Yang-Yang-**_My name is Yang-Yang, nice to meet you.  
_

**Raimundo-**_I am Raimundo, you can call me Rai for short, nice to meet you too._

**Wuya-**_Cut the chit-chat, I have had enough of a bad day as it is_

**Raimundo-**_I bet all the days are bad when you are you._****

**Wuya-**_Insolent kid!  
_  
Wuya started attacking Raimundo, and a fight started, they traded some punches and kicks, until Wuya hit Raimundo's wound below his chest. It started bleeding again.

**Raimundo-**_Damn, now it is probably going to leave a scar._

Wuya was going to keep attacking but was blocked by a barrier. 

**Yang-Yang-**_Raimundo, we must leave at once. There is no telling when the reptilian and his disciple will back._

**Raimundo-**_I guess you are right. Sorry Wuya it was nice talking to you but I gotta go._

Raimundo jumped across Wuya and then started to run away.

**Wuya-**_Wait…_

It was too late Raimundo had left the cell and was now searching for the exit. It did not too long until he got outside since he could follow the trail of beaten up guards left by Master Monk Guan.

**Raimundo-**_Whew I can't believe I escaped in one piece._

**Yang-Yang-**_I can't believe I am seeing colors._

**Raimundo-**_Thanks Yang-Yang…Ya know, Yang-Yang is too long of a name I will just call you Yang if you don't mind._

**Yang-Yang-**_Okay._

**Raimundo-**_Now I gotta search my friends, do you have an idea where are they?_

**Yang-Yang-**_No clue._

**Raimundo-**_I guess I will take a look at the temple, I doubt they will be there but…_

After some time, Raimundo arrives the Xiaolin temple, everything is upside down, and no one or anything there. 

**Raimundo-**_Looks like they are not at the Xiaolin temple…_

**Yang-Yang-**_Did you say Xiaolin temple? Are you a Xiaolin dragon?_

**Raimundo-**_Kinda, I am at the Shoku level now.  
_**Yang-Yang-**_Still at Shoku? No wonder you lost that easily._

**Raimundo-**_Hey what you mean with easily?_

**Yang-Yang-**_So…Raimundo if you are a Xiaolin Dragon then I can help you to go to the next level._

Raimundo's eyes get a bit wide.

**Raimundo-**_Did you say next level?_

**Yang-Yang-**_I think your friends are safe by now, if you come to me to a special place in the Ying-Yang world, I can help you to become strong enough to at least be able to fight that bald kid._

**Raimundo-**_That all sounds very nice, but how will I get there without the Ying-Yang yo-yo._

**Yang-Yang-**_I may not be strong but I have many tricks in my sleeves, I can take you there safely._

Yang-Yang opens a portal to the Ying-Yang world in front of Raimundo.

**Yang-Yang-**_So what you say?_

**Raimundo-**_I guess it is hard to refuse._

Raimundo enters the Ying-Yang world by the portal…Now, the other Xiaolin Dragons are an abandoned temple in the middle of a forest.

**Clay-**_Thanks, Master Monk Guan, if you did not save us there we would still be as the cows waiting for the slaughter time._

**Kimiko-**_I am also grateful, but why did we left Rai behind, he must be in deep trouble now, we have to save him._

**Master Fung-**_Kimiko, we know we cannot defeat Chase now, but maybe if you both receive the training of Master Monk Guan you will be able to rescue Raimundo._

**Kimiko-**_But if he loses his senses and drinks the Lao Meng Soup like Omi we won't be able to save him, we must do something now._

**Master Fung-**_It is a risk we must take._

**Kimiko-**_But…_

**Guan-**_If you are so willingly to help, you must undertake the training for the ultimate elemental doctrine, it is a risk training and for that reason Master Fung choose to not let you take it. But considering the current conditions, there is no other choice. Do you both agree in taking it?_

Clay goes close to Kimiko to talk with her since she was very troubled with the idea of just ignoring the danger Raimundo could be taking.

**Clay-**_Kimiko, they are right, we cannot just blindly head for the cliff, if we want to save Rai we better do this training._

**Kimiko-**_Okay we accept to take the training.  
_

**Guan-**_Very well, come with me._

Clay and Kimiko started following Master Monk Guan, he stared at a wall in that room, and pushed it, for the dragon's surprise there was a secret passage behind it, next, there were countless steps to downstairs. After going down they reached a very large room, everything was dark. Guan light a torch to reveal several strange symbols that could not be deciphered.

**Guan-**_Here is where I will perform the elemental embedding ritual. Here, I have took your Wudai weapons for this._

Guan delivered Kimiko and Clay their Wudai Weapons and their respective booster Shen Gong Wu.

**Guan-**_Now, put the Shen Gong Wu in your arms and the Wudai Weapons over them._

Clay and Kimiko did as Guan said without questioning. Guan sat down and with a signal suggested to the dragons to do the same, then started to pray in an idiom no one could understand. The earth and the fire xiaolin warriors started to feel an indescribable pain coming from their arms, it was if something was piercing their flesh from outside and from inside as well as well as it was burning then freezing, then burning again, among other contrary kinds of pain. When they looked at the pain source, their wudai weapons along with the Shen Gong Wu were merging with their arms.

They could not help but scream while Guan continued the ritual. Ten minutes passed, and it was still going on, all the dragons did was scream and taking their breath to scream more, however as the time passed they were starting to endure the pain as well as feeling weaker over time.

Twenty minutes passed, they had not energy to scream anymore, Kimiko was feeling her arm burning and that fire passing to all over her body. As for Clay he was feeling as if he was getting heavier and heavier, a few minutes after the pain passed to all the body Guan stopped. Both dragons were fainted.

**Guan-**_Finally it is over. Next you will train how to control this new power…Oh its not use you fainted.  
_Guan took both fainted bodies and after going up all the countless steps of the stairs, he put them on beds.

Meanwhile Master Fung was riding Dojo above a desert.

**Dojo-**_It's here Master Fung, the sunglasses of truth are on the middle of that sandstorm._

**Master Fung-**_Very well Dojo, go down there._

Fung stepped in the desert, then someone appeared in his former clothes.

**Jack-**_You can go back home, grandpa, the Shen Gong Wu is mine…Army of Bully Fishermen, attack!  
_

**Random Fisherman 1-**_Why are we taking orders from a fish.  
_**Random Fisherman 2-**_Because he pays us better than our last boss.  
_**Random Fisherman 3-**_But he had to come up with that stupid name?_

**Jack-**_Hello? I said attack! I am not paying you for talking._

The fisherman went to attack Master Fung and Jack started to search for the Shen Gong Wu, Master Fung threw Dojo on the fishermen and went behind of the Shen Gong Wu he spotted. When he touched the sunglasses Jack also had find it. 

**Jack-**_I challenge you for a Xiaolin Showdown! Uh…I got no Shen Gong Wu to wager._

**Dojo**(Being crushed by the fishermen)**-**Since you and Master Fung don't have a Shen Gong Wu you can do a clean challenge. What means no wager. 

**Jack-**_Fine I challenge you to a clean challenge. The game will be…_

**Master Fung-**_The game will be capturing this jade monkey statue from me. If you can get it, then you win, if you can't then I win._

**Jack-**_Whatever…Xiaolin Showdown._

**Jack and Fung-**Gong Yi Tampai.

Fung just cracks the statue in his hands and throws it at the dust and the showdown ends.

**Jack-**_What? That is not fair._

**Master Fung-**_There is no lessons on victory, but a thousand of them on defeat, I don't have time to play, let's go Dojo._

Dojo oversizes and master Fung leaves on him.

****

Okay, this time I answered all questions, now to the next ones :D:

What does the sunglasses of truth do? What will be Kimiko and Clay training? How long will it take until Chase finds Guan? Will Yang-Yang take Raimundo to a next level? Will Hanibbal Roy Bean locked forever?Will Chase ever make another good plan? And least but not less important: Will I answer all those questions on the next chapter?

I wouldn't bet on that :D

btw I don't know if the characters are in character enough

cries''  
_  
_If you have any hints on making the characters more in character please say on review :)


	5. Rai's journey part 1

From now on I will write thoughts like this with this weird line below the words people call underline. : Hope it is for the better; 

Chapter 6- Mysteries of the Ying-Yang world, Rai's journey, part 1.

**Yang-Yang-**_There we are again.  
_

Yang-Yang and Raimundo went back to the Ying-Yang world. Yang-Yang said he could take Raimundo to the level beyond Shoku and took the Xiaolin Dragon to the mystical chi world.

**Raimundo-**_Wow you can create barriers, travel between worlds…Is there anything you can't do? _

**Yang-Yang-**_As a matter of fact, I can read people's memories, change into different shapes, open mystical doors, take chi from the Ying-Yang world without the chi monster noticing…Well I guess I am not a very good fighter. _

**Raimundo-**_All that, real cool man, but if you can read people's memories you should've know a I am a Xiaolin Dragon from the start. _

**Yang-Yang-**_Well…I can say I have slept for too long in the dusts of this world and forgot how do that…But that is one reason why I know so many things…By the way, just so you know I am a she. _

**Raimundo-**_Sorry. _

**Yang-Yang-**_Now I have to be honest with you about something. _

**Raimundo-**_Uh?  
_

**Yang-Yang-**_I can't take you to the next level, I lied to you to get you here right away? _

Raimundo's eye widened and he started to strangle the bird.

**Raimundo-**B_astard.  
_

Yang-Yang(sufocating)-_I was just joking I can take you to the next level. _

Raimundo stopped strangling but did not let Yang-Yang go and looked at him with angry look.

Yang-Yang-_Okay…The deal is I lied to you again, but…_

Raimundo(strangling Yang-Yang again)-_Say already what you want don't play around with me._

Yang-Yang-_If you can accomplish what I say you will be as strong as a full-fledged dragon, I promise.  
__  
_Raimundo-_What would make me to think you are telling the truth now?_

Yang-Yang-_I could just tell you that it was what you had to do before to get to the next level and you would believe that is what. _

Raimundo lets go of the bird and thinks a while. Yang-Yang flies on the air looking at Raimundo's face. Raimundo-_Makes sense. _

Yang-Yang-_One of the rules is that I cannot talk about what I am going to tell you now in the normal world that is why I used that to lure you here. _

Raimundo-_Ok Yang, I will believe what your saying for now, if you don't ask me to do anything weird that is. _

Yang-Yang-_Fine, now all you have to do is to lose all your chi to the chi monster and… _

Raimundo gave a glare to the bird.

Yang-Yang-_Relax I am just kidding. _

Raimundo: This damn bird is making fun of me…

Yang-Yang-_The Ying-Yang world is the source of the balance between good and evil, and it is divided in eight parts. The first is the upper part, if a normal person gets in the Ying-Yang world that is where he gets, that's right, where we are now and where everyone's chi is. Between the first and the eighth part there are Ying and Yang parts where either good or evil rules._

**Raimundo-**_So the last part of this world is below here. _

**Yang-Yang-**_You got it right, on the eighth part is where I born, I remember that this place is where an unlimited source of power is. _

**Raimundo-**_Are you supposing I go there and get this power? _

**Yang-Yang-**_No! If you do that it will overwhelm you and you will no longer exist. What you have to do is to merely touch it, by doing so you will become aware of your true capacities, trust me when I say you will get as strong as a Xiaolin Dragon by just doing that…However… _

**Raimundo-**_However?_

**Yang-Yang-**_However I can't take you there directly, you must prove your worthy to visit that place by defeating the guardians of each section, all I can do is to open the door to the next part of this world. _

**Raimundo-**_Fine, I knew it was doing too easy. _

**Yang-Yang-**_So, do you want to try? If you are proved unworthy the guardian will decide your fate, and most of them are not nice. _

**Raimundo-**_Normally I would say no, but I must put some sense on Omi whatever it takes. _

**Yang-Yang-**_Is that a yes? _

**Raimundo-**_Yes. _

**Yang-Yang-**_Fine, so go and fight the chi monster. _

Raimundo remembered the last time when he met the chi monster. It sucked out his chi very easily, the thinking of facing that thing again gave a chill on his spine and he even thought if it was really wise risking himself so much, but then he remembered about Omi.

"I have to save him somehow." Raimundo thought before searching the chi creature, it wasn't long before he started searching, after all, in the ying-yang world you find exactly what you are looking for, the monks had learned that when they were searching for Omi's chi. Or at least it was so in first part.

**Raimundo-**_I guess that is him. _

The chi monster was invisible but when it moved it could be noticed. At first, the monster did not showed agressivity, but the stench of fresh chi on Raimundo(remember that it wasn't long that Yang-Yang had put Rai's good chi back) made it advance towards the wind dragon.

**Raimundo-**_Wudai Star Wind! _

Raimundo sent a wind wave that pushed the monster away.

**Raimundo-**_Yea, I had forgotten I can use the Orion formation strength alone here. _

The chi monster sneakily tried to get to Raimundo's back and attack, but it was noticed. Raimundo just spun around and pulled the creature in a cyclone like attack that pushed it far away after. Since the chi monster is the kind to run at the first sight of trouble, it just escaped after that.

**Yang-Yang-**_Hm, not bad, but the chi monster is a predictable foe, so don't think it will be that easy on the next level. _

**Raimundo-**_Fine you are basically saying that this scaring monster is an easy foe…Maybe I should stop or take a rest. _

**Yang-Yang-**_You can't be serious…Anyways the next part is a calm place if you want to take a rest, maybe you should because if you don't your wound may open again. _

**Raimundo-**_Ok, let's see how this second part is. _

Yang-Yang lands on the ground, and after touching the ground with her wings a door appears on the ground. Then Yang-Yang flies to Raimundo's left side.

Yang-Yang-_Open it and jump in. _

Raimundo opened the door. It was like if there was nothing down there, just endless and dark abyss. He hesitated. Looked at Yang-Yang, pointed to the now open entrance with an "Is it safe" look. Yang-Yang nodded and Raimundo jumped on it.

Strong and cold wind all over the place. No actual land, instead, it was just plain and frozen water. It was raining and the sky was dark a big iceberg in the middle. As if it was not enough, at the side of the frozen land there was an ocean and somewhere on it a tornado, but it just stood there as if a monument. This unreal place is where Raimundo fell in. At first he lose his conciousness, but then he got up in cold.

**Raimundo-**_What is this place? _

**Yang-Yang-**_Where Wind and Water meet equilibrium, it may not looks like so because of the cold, but this is a place ruled by good. _

**Raimundo-**_My skin doesn't think shivering is good. I don't want to rest here. _

**Yang-Yang-**_That ocean there is hot, just go there if you don't like cold. _

Raimundo ran to the water and jumped in. It was really better there, he was underwater but there was something strange, he opened his eyes to find he wasn't sinking, but floating where he was despite not making any effort. Rai swam up and took a breath.

**Raimundo-**_Hey Yang this ocean is very strange.  
_

**Yang-Yang-**_Yeah, there is no gravity here, you just have to make efforts to go up or down.  
_

Raimundo was still swimming to don't fall down, but hearing that he stopped and relaxed. The place really gave off a good feeling of peace.

**Raimundo-**_Will the so-called guardian just let me rest there?_

Yang-Yang-_Yeah, this place is meant no harm as I already told you._

_U_pon hearing that Raimundo closed his eyes and slept. He started to dream about the past when he first sought for Shen Gong Wu with his friends, but it didn't lasted long, a voice disturbed his sleep: "Release me." Along with it an image of a person frozen in solid ice appeared and he woke up.

**Raimundo-**_What a weird dream… _

Raimundo looked around the place to see Yang-Yang sleeping near him. He wanted to talk with her but since she was sleeping he didn't mind to rest more. Only then he noticed he had jumped in the water with clothes, in the rush he didn't even took it out and was all wet.

**Raimundo:** Fine, with this so fine weather it will never dry. 

He took off his shirt and placed it in the border, it was something he didn't want to be wasted by being flooded. It was then he noticed his wound wasn't there anymore. It was like it never existed, not even a scar he thought it would leave due to it being open.

**Raimundo-**_When did that heal up? _

Yang-Yang who was having a very light sleep woke up.

**Yang-Yang-**_Already woke up? I thought you would sleep for days in that water. The first time I took a rest there it took me a whole month to wake up. _

**Raimundo-**_I may like resting but not that much, besides I had a weird dream…Anyways my wound is already healed, does this has something to do with this place?_

**Yang-Yang-**_Exactly, this water accelerates healing. But if you stay here for too long it may get you lazy since it is a very good place to relax. Anyways I suppose you are ready to meet Zemi now._

**Raimundo-**_Who?  
_

**Yang-Yang-**_This place's guardian._

Rai yawned

**Raimundo-**_But I am so tired, guess I will rest a little more here. _

**Yang-Yang-**_The water is starting to make its side effect…Get out there._

**Raimundo-**_In a while. _

**Yang-Yang-**_…If you want to get lazy I don't mind, but if you have any important affair you may get late to it. _

**Raimundo-**_Zzzz. _

**Yang-Yang-**_Darn he fell asleep again. Well guess I will have to take a longer nap.  
_

Oh well, this chapter is kinda unfinished, but I guess I should post it like that since I have not updated in a while...


End file.
